


smoke gets in your eyes

by snerika



Series: step into the sun [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (i'm gonna kick the master's ass into the next astrological sign and i WROTE this), Gen, memory manipulation, tfw u just fuck Up ur son's memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snerika/pseuds/snerika
Summary: He already knew what he'd let Luxu keep.





	smoke gets in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> the Big Headcanon here is that the master of masters fucked w luxu's memories so he'd be obedient in the long term (bc he still wants to prank the boy in the short term...lmao). thanks 4 comin to my ted talk.
> 
> is this step into the sun timeline? Yes. but Luxu hasn't shown up @ all yet (prolly bc i just started writing him on tumblr r i p). also you'll rip my headcanon of most of the foretellers having disabilities from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> if u see a typo pls tell me im so tired babe. my hands r super swollen fsr so they're all HELLA accidental i promise.

He already knew what he'd let Luxu keep. 

All in all, he was being generous with what he left. Not his name, of course (he didn't look like an Ignacio anyways, Luxu fit him far better. with his inclination towards explosive magic, it was plain mean too), or his parents' names. After a brief internal debate, he took their faces. It wasn't the worst fate, he reasoned with himself. The boy had enough resemblance to both of them, and he'd still be able to see them around town. He just wouldn't recognize who they were.

He did not take the accident. For starters, it would be needlessly cruel for the kid not to know why he only had his left leg. best case scenario he spent forever trying to figure it out, worst case the Master made a mistake and the six year old tried to walk without using his crutches or prosthetic. He didn't especially want to deal with the fallout of either. Second, it'd be a pain in the ass to cover up the whole thing. The news of 'child gets run over in a fantasy car accident: loses leg' had been plastered over every news outlet daybreak town had to offer. The following road to recovery had been a favored human interest story for months. Daybreak was a small town, yes, but it'd be all too possible for him to miss somebody in the process. The resulting scandal could throw quite the wrench in his plans.

The Master had met the boy's parents then, under less than ideal circumstances. As the most experienced spellcaster in town - healing and otherwise - when a toddler got his leg crushed, someone had to be called in to do what first aid couldn't. He'd seen the potential in the kid's Heart then, and watched it grow during his recovery. Of course, that was when he still hadn't outwardly shown any magical capabilities - it wasn't common for four-year-olds to - so his observations were kept under wraps. 

His parents were two run-of-the-mill nonmagical folk, kinder than anyone he'd ever met. The two of them ran a roofing business out of their home near the square, the kind of place that gave every client a discount because weather wasn't something a person could control. Everyone and their dog knew they were the ones to go to when something needed fixing. They were exactly the sort of people that'd unintentionally cause an extremely magical child like this one to explode; perhaps literally. With logic like that, giving your only son to an apprenticeship with the strange man in the Clocktower sounded much better than keeping and perhaps injuring him. 

He let the boy keep certain other things though. His first word, all the Spanish his parents taught him, a few traditional Daybreak lullabies that would be useful later. Anything that would some day help him in the raising of his own apprentice he saw so many years into the future. he even hummed a few bars absently (it was a morbid tune, if you put any thought into it. It spoke of something staring in your window, but here the terror that would be instilled in anyone else translated to a feeling of being safe inside. Daybreak town was unlike any other place he'd lived in, that was for certain). 

All of that he allowed to stay, but stretched his spell further into the child's mind for one final task. Every inkling of distrust towards the Master, the desire to see and find his family, each instance of homesickness was cut away with surgical precision. Dissent wouldn't do if his plan was too unfold like he wanted, especially from the most important piece on his chess board. 

Once he was finished, and removed his hand from the sleeping boy's head, Luxu stirred. The Master hushed him, tucking the blankets in tighter around him. "sleep well," he murmured as he slipped out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> rip my boy n all his memories!! leave a comment + kudos if u enjoy this story/the step into the sun timeline at all!! i swear i'll update more frequently (i most likely will not but u can always hmu on tumblr for that foreteller content).
> 
> smoke gets in your eyes is a jam by the platters. it's an upbeat love song and i love it w my whole heart, it's the kinda song u put on and slow dance around ur apartment to. i just love the phrase 'smoke gets in your eyes'.
> 
> the lullaby is icelandic. think bíum bíum bambaló.


End file.
